


Cowboy

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick isn't sure when waking up next to Greg became routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cowboy

Nick isn't sure when waking up to Greg whispering "Good morning Cowboy." became his normal morning routine.  
He isn't really sure how much of this actually happened, it was possibly the easiest relationship he'd ever gotten into.  
He'd missed a lot, he realised after they'd finally gotten together, like the fact they were dating for one thing.  
It wasn't until Greg pushed him into the couch cushions, long legs framing his hips and kissed him that Nick even got the fact that Greg and he had been dating.  
Nick thinks it was a terribly good way to date, he didn't have any of the anxiety or worry, by the time he'd noticed they'd already moved onto the good bits.  
Nick isn't sure when waking up to Greg became his routine, but he's utterly glad it did.


End file.
